


So wie Wir

by Iceprinzess



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Making Up, a bit angsty?, breaking up
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceprinzess/pseuds/Iceprinzess
Summary: Benedikt liebt Mats. Er liebt ihn so sehr. Aber sie sind eben nicht mehr die Jungs von früher und das mit ihnen, das kann so nicht weiter gehen.





	So wie Wir

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich das hier geschrieben habe und jetzt habe ich mich entschieden, es zu posten.  
> Deswegen ist Benni hier auch noch bei Schalke. 
> 
> Viel Spaß.

Sie ist schwanger. Man kann die kleine Wölbung ihres Bauches deutlich sehen. Vermutlich nur, weil sie immer noch so lächerlich dünn ist.  
Benedikt hätte irgendwie nie gedacht, dass Mats der Typ ist, der dauerhaft auf solche Hungerhaken steht.  
Er schaut zu Lisa, die neben ihm sitzt.  
„Na, wäre das nicht auch was für uns?“ fragt sie „Ein Baby?“ stellt sie klar, als wäre das nötig. Als wüsste Benedikt nicht, was sie meint.  
„Doch, das wäre schön.“ erwidert er und greift nach ihrer Hand. Er legt sie demonstrativ auf den Tisch, als Mats und Cathy sich auf ihren Tisch zu bewegen.  
Der DFB hat sie an den selben Tisch gesetzt, weiß der Himmel warum.  
Benedikt verzieht unwillkürlich den Mund. Lisa guckt ihn komisch an, sagt aber nichts. Sie weiß von der Sache mit Mats. Sie weiß von 2009, sie weiß von 2012 und sie weiß von der Sache 2014 (die Sache, bei der Benedikt dachte, jetzt wird alles gut, jetzt werden sie endgültig ein Paar, jetzt wird alles wie früher und noch besser). Lisa hat ihm nie gesagt, dass sie es weiß. Aber Benedikt weiß es einfach und Lisa weiß, dass er es weiß. Aber sie reden nie darüber.  
Es gibt ja auch nicht viel zu reden. Und überhaupt, was gäbe es schon zu sagen? Ich hab mit meinem besten Freund geschlafen, obwohl ich mit dir zusammen war? Ich hab dich geheiratet obwohl ich immer noch in meinen ehemaligen besten Freund verknallt bin?  
Mats und Cathy setzten sich ihnen gegenüber. Sie begrüßen sich, ein einfacher Handschlag eigentlich, aber Mats Daumen streicht ein bisschen zu lange über Benedikts Handrücken. Lisa tut als hätte sie nichts gesehen und fängt eine Unterhaltung mit Cathy an. Babysachen.  
Benedikt hört nicht zu, Mats offenbar schon, zumindest bewegt sich sein Mund ab und zu und er scheint etwas zur Unterhaltung beizusteuern.  
Wer soll eigentlich auf die anderen zwei Stühle? Hoffentlich ist es nicht noch ein Pärchen, denkt Benedikt. Hoffentlich ist es jemand, der eine Flasche Schnaps dabei hat.  
„Ich geh’ an die Bar und hol’ uns was zu trinken. Wollt ihr auch was?“ er sieht erst Lisa, dann Mats und Cathy an.  
Cathy sieht ihn an als würde sie sich fragen: „Wie blöd ist der Typ eigentlich?“. Dann sagt sie in einen sehr süßlichen Ton: „Nein danke, ich darf gerade nicht“. Sie macht eine eindeutige Geste über ihren Bauch.  
„Es gibt ja auch Wasser.“ mischt sich Lisa ein, der der leicht gehässige Unterton auch nicht entgangen zu sein scheint.  
„Zwei Wasser wären sehr lieb, danke Benni.“ sagt jetzt Mats bevor seine Frau etwas erwidern kann.  
Benedikt dreht sich um und geht zur Bar.  
Er hat den Blick in Cathys Augen gesehen. Der Blick von jemandem, der gewonnen hat. Sie ist mit ihm verheiratet, sie ist von ihm schwanger. Mats würde sie nie verlassen. Das weiß Benedikt. Natürlich weiß er das. Mats ist ein viel zu lieber Kerl, um seine Frau mit einem Baby sitzen zu lassen.  
Besagter Mats taucht plötzlich neben ihm auf, als Benedikt gerade damit fertig ist, einen Gin Tonic für Lisa, ein Bier für sich und zwei Wasser zu ordern.  
„Ich dachte, du kannst nicht vier Gläser auf einmal tragen.“ sagt er zur Begründung. „Wieso kriegt man das hier eigentlich nicht am Tisch? Das wäre doch viel praktischer gewesen.“ plappert er weiter.  
Benedikt zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Hast du eigentlich eine Speisekarte gesehen? Es gibt doch Essen oder?“  
„Ja, gibt es.“ antwortete Benedikt knapp.  
„Hm. Wäre nett wenn irgendwo gestanden hätte, was es gibt. Ich hab schon den ganzen Tag Appetit auf- sag mal ist was?“  
„Ist was? Du redest doch wie ein Wasserfall.“  
„Nur, weil du nichts sagst.“  
Mats seufzt, guckt resigniert, dann zieht er sein Portemonnaie, zieht einen Schein heraus und reicht ihm einem Angestellten hinter der Bar. „Die Getränke bitte an den Tisch da, danke.“ dann greift Mats sein Handgelenk und zieht ihn hinter sich her.  
Die Eventhalle, in der die Veranstaltung stattfindet, ist ziemlich groß, trotzdem schafft es Mats in unter 5 Minuten einen Abstellraum ausfindig zu machen, in den er Benni mehr oder minder hinein schubst.  
Sie stehen ziemlich dicht beieinander. Benedikt kann das gar nicht nicht bemerken. Mats verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Also. Was ist los?“  
„Das weißt du, glaub ich, sehr genau.“  
„Wenn das wegen letztem Mal ist, dann hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass es mir leid tut.“  
„Letztes Mal? Meinst du das letzte Mal nach der WM, als du mich einfach alleine im Hotelzimmer in Berlin stehen lassen hast und sie dann doch geheiratet hast? Oder meinst du das letzte Länderspiel, als du im Prinzip das gleiche gemacht hast, nur dass du sie dieses Mal angeblich wirklich verlassen wolltest?“  
Mats seufzt erneut, er sieht auf den Boden, dann an die Decke. Schließlich: „Ich kann sie nicht verlassen, Benni.“  
„Na dann ist ja alles gut. Schön, dass wir das geklärt haben. Ich sag Jogi bescheid, ich kann nicht mehr mit dir in ein Zimmer. Auf Wiedersehen.“  
Benedikt will gehen. Das hat es ja mal so gar nicht gebracht. Was hatte er überhaupt erwartet was passieren würde? Dass Mats ihn küsst, und ihm vor versammelter Mannschaft einen Antrag macht?  
Und was hat er da eigentlich gerade für Mist gesagt?  
„Jetzt wart’ mal!“ Mats greif seinen Arm. Benedikt versucht sich heraus zu winden. „Hey, Benni, jetzt wart doch mal. Bene. Bitte. Bene!“  
„Nenn mich nicht so.“  
Mats sieht ihn mit traurigen brauen Augen an. Wie ein weidwundes Rehlein.  
„Bene. Ich liebe dich. Wirklich. Das weißt du doch. Bitte. Aber ich - ich kann das nicht. Ich hab sie geheiratet, weil ich nicht anders konnte und ich lass’ mein Kind jetzt nich’ alleine.“  
Zumindest das mit dem Kind versteht Benni.  
„Das sag ich doch gar nicht. Es wäre nur nett gewesen, wenn du dich nicht wie absoluter Vollarsch verhalten hättest.“  
„Ich weiß, ich bin ein Arsch. Aber ich konnte nicht anders.“  
„Ja, es war bestimmt super schwierig nicht mit mir zu schlafen und mir dabei immer wieder zu sagen, wie sehr du mich liebst und wie sehr du mit mir zusammen sein willst.“  
Mats schweigt.  
Sie sehen sich an.  
Mats ist älter geworden. Er sieht anders aus als früher, nicht mehr so … jung wie früher.  
Die Jungs von früher. Das sind sie nicht mehr.  
Benedikt schweigt.  
Er atmet tief durch. „Ich liebe dich. Das wird sich nie ändern. Aber das mit uns. Das ist vorbei. Du kannst ihr sagen, sie hat endgültig gewonnen.“ flüstert er.  
„Ich liebe dich auch.“  
Mats nimmt sein Gesicht in seine Hände, streicht über seine Wange wie er es schon so oft getan hat und zieht Benedikts Gesicht zu sich. „Ich liebe dich.“ flüstert Mats erneut. Er küsst ihn auf die Lippen. Mats Lippen sind genauso weich wie immer. Es ist ein sanfter Kuss, ein liebevoller Kuss. Er schmeckt nicht so sehr nach Abschied wie er sollte. Benedikt schließt die Augen und genießt den Kuss, es kribbelt in seinem Magen und er hat vergessen wie man atmet. „Ich liebe dich so sehr.“ flüstert Mats noch einmal erstickt.  
Benedikt lächelt ihn traurig an. Er drückt Mats Hand. „Ich dich auch.“  
Er wendet sich zum gehen. Mats hält ihn nicht wieder zurück. Gemeinsam verlassen sie die Abstellkammer, um in den Festraum zurück zu gehen.  
„Es gibt übrigens irgendeinen Fisch, Rindersteak und noch was Vegetarisches mit Nudeln und Gemüse.“  
„Was?“  
„Das Essen. Du wolltest vorhin wissen, was es gibt.“  
„Ach ja. Stimmt.“  
Sie laufen eng nebeneinander den Gang entlang. Wenn Benni jetzt sie Finger ausstreckt, kann er Mats Hand berühren.  
Plötzlich stolpern Max und Leon vor ihnen aus einer Seitentür. „Beeil dich, um Gottes Willen!“ hetzt Leon grade. Er schält sich gerade wieder in sein Sakko, Max knöpft noch ein paar Knöpfe am Hemd zu.  
Abrupt bleiben Mats und Benni stehen.  
„Wenn du mich nicht fast komplett ausgezogen hättest, hätten wir den Schlamassel jetzt nicht.“ schimpft Max.  
„Wenn du nicht gesagt hättest ‚Hey Leon, willst du mich jetzt vögeln‘ wäre das aber auch nicht passiert.“ erwidert Leon.  
Max grinst Leon an, zieht ihn am Schlips zu sich hinunter und küsst ihn. Leon schlingt die Arme um Max, drückt ihn an sich und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Mats räuspert sich. Die beiden fahren wie von den Tarantel gestochen auseinander und sehen sie an als wären sie die Gestapo.  
„Ähm, also wir…“  
„Das ist nicht das wonach…“ fangen beide gleichzeitig an.  
„Hm schon klar, kein Sex im Besenschrank, Meyer.“ sagt Mats und verzieht die Lippen zu einem spöttischen Lächeln.  
Leon hat wenigstens noch den Anstand rot zu werden.  
„Ihr verratet uns doch nicht?“ fragt Max und sieht Benedikt flehentlich an.  
„Natürlich nicht!“ Gott was denken die zwei eigentlich von ihm? Nichts besonders gutes offenbar, sonst hätten sie ihm vermutlich gesagt, dass sie … zusammen sind? Sieht jedenfalls schwer danach aus. Er hat immer gedacht, die beiden sind nur gut Freunde. Aber wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdenkt, muss er schon ziemlich blind gewesen sein, dass ihm das nicht aufgefallen ist. Die zwei sind ziemlich offensichtlich! Vor allem war er mal in der gleichen Situation.  
Ok, er kann verstehen, dass sie ihm nichts gesagt haben.  
Er macht einen Schritt nach vorne, ordnet Leons Krawatte, danach Max’ Haare, und nickt dann.  
„So. Fällt quasi gar nicht mehr auf. Aber die Hände bleiben auf dem Tisch während der Veranstaltung.“  
„Ja, Captn’“ murmeln beide.  
„Gut. Und jetzt ab mit euch.“  
Die beiden verschwinden durch die nächste Tür in den Saal, Leon legt Max zärtlich eine Hand auf den Rücken.  
„Wow.“ sagt Mats mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
„Hm.“ macht Benedikt.  
Sie gehen durch die gleich Tür wie Leon und Max. Er fühlt Mats Hand auf seinem Rücken.  
Hoffentlich, denkt er, enden Leon und Max nicht so wie er und Mats.


End file.
